


Sit In My Lap

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Orion Syndicate, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #53 "Sit in my lap" requested by Markala.Garak is given an odd command from Julian. No, they are not already involved in this one.





	Sit In My Lap

 

“Sit in my lap.” Julian hissed again.

 

“I could  _ crush  _ you.” Garak whispered. Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“I can handle it,” His eyes darted to the door as the sound of footsteps was heard. “Now sit in my lap or we’ll be in trouble.” Garak complied to the demand just in time for them to be in position when an Orion man entered the room with two Nausicaans. Now Garak realized that it was the Orion Syndicate that had abducted them from the runabout. But  _ why _ ? 

 

This whole thing had started when Julian had commissioned Garak to make him a new suit. His words had been, “something ostentatious, like I have money and power.” Garak had asked if this was for a holo-program, since he’d heard the Chief was still off the station, but Julian had shook his head and asked it be ready as soon as possible. It was done two days later, as Garak had admittedly been curious to see what the suit was for, and he was excited to see Julian in his latest creation. The maroon and navy all in Tellarite silk really did look lovely on him, making Garak glad he’d lost a bit of money on it simply because he wanted to dress Julian in fineries. He knew he could never have the man, what did he have to offer? But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing and torturing himself. When Julian came to him in the suit stating that they were going to take a trip on a runabout, he was beyond ecstatic. But was his  _ plan  _ to be captured by the Orion Syndicate? And why did any of this require Garak to sit in his lap?

 

“Fa’dal!” Julian announced, addressing the Orion. “It’s lovely to make your acquaintance.” He then let the back of his hand gently stroke Garak’s cheek. “See, precious? I told you he wouldn’t keep us waiting long.” 

 

“He shouldn’t have kept  _ you  _ waiting at all.” Garak glared at this Fa’dal. He knew that his role was obviously Julian’s plaything, and he would play his part well despite the humiliation. Julian smirked at him, probably just pleased he didn’t blow their cover.

 

“Now, now, I’m sure he had his reasons.” Julian then glanced at Fa’dal. “And I’m sure he’s very sorry to have been delayed.” It was a bold method. Projecting so much self-importance, but it wasn’t a bad plan. Garak just hoped there was more to Julian’s performance than parading Garak around and insulting their host.

 

“We were confirming that the latinum was transferred to our account.” Fa’dal said with a click of his tongue.

 

“You questioned whether or not I was good for the money?” Julian acted almost insulted.

 

“We questioned whether or not you could be trusted, Mr. Fleming.” He sniffed, though the way his sentence was phrased, it implied he now believed “Mr. Fleming.”

“Please,” Julian dismissed. “It’s Raold to my friends.” 

 

“He’ll be transported to your runabout once you’re back on board.” Fa’dal said. Probably not wanting to be Julian’s friend. “So our business is done here.” He held out his hand and moved it toward Julian, but Garak smacked it away.

 

“Roald does  _ not  _ shake hands.” He snapped. If he was going to be Julian’s sex toy, he was going to be a flippant one. Fa’dal looked enraged before Julian chuckled.

 

“I don’t.” He shrugged. “But I believe we can agree that our dealings are concluded.” Fa’dal eyed Garak again and then nodded, leaving with his Nausicaan guards. Garak got up immediately.

 

“What is going  _ on _ ?” Garak demanded and Julian chuckled.

 

“We just saved Miles’ life.” Julian grinned. “I liked your character, by the way. Very mouthy.” 

 

“And  _ why  _ did you require my ‘character’?” Garak asked, exasperated.

 

“Because I’m not the most physically intimidating,” Julian admitted. “But if I can tame an older Cardassian male lover? Well, that implies I’m someone more threatening.”

 

“Why didn’t you enlist Worf?” Garak scoffed. “Surely a Klingon would have done just as well.”

 

“Because I’m not  _ attracted  _ to Worf.” Julian smiled. “And I think he would break character if we had to kiss.”

 

“Wait…” Garak thought. “Does that mean you  _ are  _ attracted to  _ me _ ?”

 

“Bashir to the  _ Rio Grande _ .” Julian quickly said, pulling his communicator out of his pocket. “Two to beam up.” 


End file.
